In many wireless communications systems, for example cellular systems, the network architecture is hierarchical, with a layering of network nodes from the user to external networks. In such architectures, the user equipment (UE) typically accesses the wireless network through edge nodes, such as base stations. Next, the edge nodes communicate with intermediate nodes, such as a base station controller (BSC), serving GPRS support node (SGSN), radio network controller (RNC), or mobile management entity (MME), etc. The intermediate nodes communicate with core nodes, such as a gateway GPRS support node (GGSN) or packet data support node (PDSN). A core node provides a pathway to external networks, such as the Internet, the public switched telephony network (PSTN), etc. The top level core node in a wireless communication system is known as a gateway.
The UE is typically a mobile terminal which can communicate while in motion throughout a coverage area. The UE is at any one time typically associated with a particular edge node, intermediate node, and source core node. As the UE moves within the coverage area, it is typically reassigned to different edge nodes and intermediate nodes through a process known as relocation. While there are relocation procedures for edge and intermediate nodes, once the UE is associated with a particular source core node or gateway, it typically remains associated with that source core node or gateway until the end of the communications session. Conventionally, if the source core node needs to be changed for a UE from a current source core node to a target core node, the wireless system invokes an initial attach procedure with the target core node, where the association with the current source core node is not utilized.